worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thisgudes
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Keford: Population 70, mostly human, some halfling. The village is built around the statue of a goddess of travel. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, who are secretly backed by a sphinx named Adum. #Riusigoia: Population 4600, primarily bugbear, some other monstrous races. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It is ruled by a monstrous tyrant, a dragon named Dukuuzzi. Riusigoia was devastated by a magical disaster long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Caerny: Population 31, primarily elf, some satyr. The thorp is dominated by a single tall tower. It is governed by the local priest, a male elf named Egor. #Methorp: Population 2000, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town sits upon an island in the middle of a large lake. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, led by a female human named Balda. Methorp is known for its marble quarry. #Thallvetoft: Population 35, primarily dwarf, some gnome. The thorp is defended by a strong stone wall. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lord Zaghal. Thallvetoft is the home of a legendary hero, a female wizard named Ingidg Heddodotr. #Rastow: Population 630, primarily human, some halfling. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Gery. #Tabrycg: Population 440, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The village is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female human named Marget. #Aubbirtoft: Population 330, primarily dwarf, some human. Most of the village is delved into the sides of a volcanic outcrop. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. Aubbirtoft is the home of a legendary hero, a rogue named Thorni. #Befalls: Population 4300, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town sits in the fork of a large river. It is ruled by a tyrant, a storm giant named Ardwulf. #Kelliholm: Population 190, mostly dwarf, some gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, led by a male dwarf named Flifi. Kelliholm is the home of a legendary hero, a female sorcerer named Vibre. Divindades Locais Lancelak, the God of Revenge and Father of Death, visible to mortals only as a beggar holding a shell. Rowaixa, the All-Seeing Goddess, who visits in visions as an armored lady with cloven hooves. Ridock, the God of Thieves and Father of Athletics, seen in dreams as a mummy-wrapped brute. Tirving, the God of Grace and Royalty, who appears as a child with the scaly skin of a crocodile, holding a shield. The Growing Goddess, who visits in visions as a woman holding a sword. The Fifth God, most often depicted as a figure holding a bird. Tamadia, the Goddess of the Arts, who appears as a beautiful crone holding a dagger. The Dread Goddess, who visits in visions as a multi-armed old woman with the comb of a rooster. Seleigh, the Goddess of the Sun and Mother of the Gods, most often depicted as a raven with a tiger. Ydy, the Noble God, who appears as a haloed wolf with the head of a wolf. The Blessed Goddess, who visits in visions as a young woman with the head of a raven, holding an urn. The Undiscovered Goddess, seen in dreams as a serene maiden with horns like a goat. Encontros